


26

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉成兄弟 - Relationship





	26

Airport（机场）  
陌生的机场  
伍嘉成面前再无可抓住的背包

Bad ending（糟糕结局）  
你们开心就好  
又不是真的

Cartier（卡地亚）  
“怎么买了这么个丑戒指。”  
“他们说戴这个的都是真的。”  
“？”

Deep（深的）  
“太……太深了。”

Eccentric（古怪的）  
谷嘉诚说伍嘉成穿衣服睡觉太奇怪了。

Fang（尖牙）  
每次看到伍嘉成笑起来  
谷嘉诚就会想起初中养的那条蛇  
真是太可爱了

Gastritis（胃炎）  
“嘉成，你是不是吃了醉虾，那东西不适应会生病，现在怎么样”

Habitual（习惯的）  
谷嘉诚走到了伍嘉成旁边。

Interview（采访）  
“请问有关注谷嘉诚的新剧吗？”  
“抱歉没有听清。”  
“请问有……““下一个问题。”  
伍嘉成把“嘉成兄弟分道扬镳”为标题的新闻分享给了谷嘉诚，满意的得到一个摊手的表情包。

Jangle（吵架）  
你都不给我一点反馈。

Knife（刀）  
谷嘉诚的刀功比伍嘉成想象的还要好。

Laziness（无精打采）  
赵磊发现，今天无精打采的人变成了小伍哥。

Merman（人鱼）  
伍嘉成救起了一个跳进水里的人类。  
人类告诉伍嘉成，他叫谷嘉诚。  
伍嘉成觉得和自己有相同名字感觉好奇怪，但他觉得这个人好帅哦。  
谷嘉诚没说，其实他是个跳水运动员。

Nag（唠叨）  
谷嘉诚说你闭嘴，那叫甜蜜的负担。

Overt（公开的）  
当谷嘉诚被问到理想型，彭楚粤看向了伍嘉成。

Pheromones（信息素）  
伍嘉成很痛苦  
谷嘉诚是凉茶味

Quick（快的）  
第一次  
两个人结束在第五分钟

Rps（真人耽美同人）  
郭子凡收到了谷嘉诚和伍嘉成的请柬。

Soup（汤）  
伍嘉成煲的汤，只有谷嘉诚一个人喝过。

Time travel（时空穿梭）  
“想不想拿第一？”  
“一定会拿第一。”

Unchristian（反基督教的）  
“我们自愿结成夫夫……”

Vagary（异想天开的）  
伍嘉成觉得五谷也不是不行。

Wage（工资）  
又是一年世界杯  
伍嘉成收缴了谷嘉诚的工资卡

Xenogeneic（异种的）  
谷嘉诚露出了兔子耳朵  
成功把伍嘉成吓晕了过去

Yoga（瑜伽）  
“小伍，双人瑜伽真的是这样吗。”  
“你相信我啦！”  
夏之光帮忙关上了门。

Zero（零）  
“我是谷嘉诚。”  
“我是伍嘉成。”


End file.
